


It tickles!

by mxPerditus



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robbie trying to seem pouty but ultimately failing, and Sport in love w Robbie's soft round tum, just pure unadulterated fluff and tickly raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxPerditus/pseuds/mxPerditus
Summary: Sportacus can't help himself sometimes.





	It tickles!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in awhile and I thought I should start posting again. I know some of you might need some comfort and fluff so hopefully this helps ease your pain for a little bit.
> 
> In which Robbie has a love/hate relationship with tummy raspberries

"Sportacus, don't you dare-"

"Robbie~"

"-don't do it or I'm getting up and leaving."

"Robbieee~"

Robbie grimaces but his lips quirk upward as he tries not to smile. Sportacus glances up at Robbie, eyes pleading.

"Please, just a little?"

Robbie huffs, cheeks going red. "... Fine."

Sportacus beams at him, then ducks down to press his face into Robbie's belly, blowing a loud raspberry.

Robbie nearly flies off the chair, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. "Jeez! Sportacus!"

Sportacus does it again, softer, revelling in the way Robbie's legs wriggle to stop himself from laughing and how his brows press together in an effort to keep his composure. He's holding on fairly well but his cheeks are as red as can be.

So Sportacus gives him another and Robbie devolves into helpless giggles. "Sporta- Sportacus!"

Sportacus blows another and Robbie's voice pitches loud enough to fill the entire room.

"Stop it!" Robbie shouts and flails both arms, vaguely swatting at Sportacus. "You're gonna make me pee myself!"

Sportacus lies his head on Robbie's shaking tummy, giggling as he watches Robbie wipe the laugh tears from his eyes.

Sportacus kisses his stomach and Robbie jerks away with a strangled laugh.

"I'm sorry," Sportacus says helplessly when Robbie tickles a hand over one of his ears. "I- I couldn't help it, I promise." A laugh slips out and Robbie smiles, shaking his head.

"I knew you couldn't... Sportadork."


End file.
